A little break
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Sherry gets a very special visit during her working hours... PWP GinSherry lemon oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own _Detective Conan_. The entire series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

**Warning!** This fanfiction contains depictions of sex scenes.

* * *

**A little break**

Sherry looked up from her computer as she heard a familiar voice next to her. When she saw its owner, a part of her actually felt like letting out a curse. Instead, she sighed:

-Gin.

The man didn't respond in any way, as if he hadn't heard her or he didn't care. Except that she knew he cared, of course he did – only that he couldn't show, not with all the other scientists and their assistants there.

His visits were frequent. Maybe too frequent. Sherry had no idea how her coworkers didn't even suspect the true reasons that an assassin like Gin, someone belonging to such a different area of work of the Organization, could have to show up at the laboratories so often.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gin sigh himself. Come on, let's play, she thought.

-What brings you here this lovely morning, if I may ask? –she started, her fingers impassively running through the keyboard-. I thought you were a busy man.

-I'm here to deliver a message from 'that person' –he finally answered. She turned her head and had a look at him. Damn, had that black coat always highlighted his waist like that?

-Tell me, then –she replied.

As if trying to intimidate her, Gin moved closer to her and rested his left arm on the back of her seat. He lowered his head a few inches and looked at her in the eye. Sherry tried not to laugh – he was such a good actor. And suddenly, she felt his right hand on her thigh.

She tried her best not to show her surprise, but still couldn't help an ephemeral startled face. She looked at him, looking for an explanation, and caught the glimpse of a grin on Gin's face before he turned back to his well-trained fierce look. She let herself smile a bit too before mimicking his expression.

-'That person' wants to know when your newest drug will be ready for us to use it –he said in a firm voice as his hand moved slowly against her bare thigh.

Sherry took a deep breath and had a look at her side. By leaning onto the back of her seat, Gin had made his coat work as some sort of curtain that hid her lap from the gazes of everyone else in the room. And luckily enough, they all seemed too busy to even have a single look at their head scientist and her intimidating visitor.

Sherry's pulse got faster as Gin's hand moved up her thigh, his fingers dancing as if carefully pressing the keys of some sort of piano drawn on her bare skin. She couldn't help blushing slightly. Hopefully, if anyone saw her, they would simply think that she was scared.

-Tell 'that person' that I don't know –she spoke, doing her best to keep a calm voice-. It hasn't even been tested on humans yet and…

-That's no problem –he interrupted her. His hand moved to the right and reached her inner thigh-. There is no need for tests – we will simply use it and…

-It doesn't work that way –she replied. Her cheeks had turned bright red-. We must test it before it gets out of these laboratories. What if you used it but your victim didn't die?

-Well, I don't know others –he answered, his face moving even closer to hers- but I know how to use my gun.

Of course you do, she thought. Your 'gun', your hands, your tongue… You know how to use many things…

-If that's so, you shouldn't need my drugs –she started back, slightly shaking her head-. At least, not as much as you do. So could you just…?

But even before she could end the sentence, his hand moved under her panties.

Sherry froze. Out of the corner of the eye she noticed Gin looking at her, and from his face she could read that she asked for her permission to go on. She nodded discreetly, enough for him to show a wide grin.

-You bite the very hand that feeds you, Sherry–he pointed out. His thumb moved onto her clitoris and started to rub it, while his middle finger made its way down and caressed her wet labia. Sherry felt relieved that she was sitting so it didn't matter if her knees failed her more and more as seconds passed -. You are our head scientist, yes, but I think you should know when to shut up…

-And what if I don't want to? –she argued, her legs spreading instinctively under the desk at his touch-. Do you fear truth, Gin?

His look turned fierce again, and Sherry had to do her best so as not to moan out loud in pleasure when his middle finger moved into her body.

As pleasure ran down her spine, Sherry suddenly felt like laughing. That was too good to be true. Not even in her wildest dreams had she pictured such scenario: Gin fingering her under her desk while all the other scientists worked some foot away from her spread legs and blushing cheeks, only a few steps away from finding out what his black coat tried to hide… And curiously enough, the possibility of being caught only made her like it all even more.

She looked to her right and saw Gin's true grin, the most obvious sign of how amused he was.

-And what about you? Do you fear me, Sherry? –he asked while his fingers moved nonstop under her dress.

-I don't –she panted, her chest moving up and down at the pace of her heavy breathing-. Why should I? You are nothing but… a big-headed… braggart…

-Oh, yes? –he replied, his thumb moving faster and faster as he spoke-. You think so?

Sherry could only nod. She felt the pleasure rushing inside her, approaching its peak, the well-known explosion she longed for and all she could think of apart from Gin's hand, his skin against hers, his penetrating look, his smile, his middle finger in and out of her, his thumb moving in circles as fast as she could have never imagined…

-Well, I think you talk too much –he continued, his grin wider and wider as he witnessed her trying not to show how close to orgasm she was-. You are only a vain, self-centered scientist with a big mouth and a bark worse than her bite. And do you know what I think you are above all?

She shook her head and let him see her smile. The pleasure, oh the pleasure. The explosion was near, so near – she could feel it, as if a giant bomb was ticking its time away under her very clitoris. And his thumb looked for the button that, once having been pushed, would blow it all up.

Gin moved his face even closer to hers, and his breath caressed her cheek when he said:

-A slut.

And at that very moment, Sherry finally came.

She bit her lower lip so as not to scream, making it bleed. Her head fell back and her hands grabbed the sides of her seat as hard as she had never done before. And, as pleasure exploded inside of her, she fought against the urge to moan and scream as if there was no one else in that room.

About ten seconds passed before she opened her eyes and realized by doing so that she had closed them somewhere near the orgasm. She looked at Gin and his grin and smiled back at him. Her breath was heavy but she did her best to keep her mouth perfectly shut and air coming in and out through her nose.

-I don't care… what you think of me –she talked, making an effort to sound as firm and impassive as possible-. But… don't digress… You said that… 'that person'… wanted to know when you could finally use… my drug.

Gin finally took his hand out of her panties and moved away from her. Even his arm left the back of her seat.

-As I have already told you –she continued as she pulled her legs closer, making her knees touch, and sat up straight- there is no date yet, and you'd better not expect it to be set up very soon. In the best of scenarios, another year will be necessary.

-One year? –he exclaimed, truly surprised-. That's too much!

-That is the very least it can take us to make the drug effective enough to be used on a regular basis. And now, if you don't mind, I should go back to work.

Gin moved a few steps away and Sherry could see him grin for a moment. She smiled back.

-Okay –he snorted-. I'll tell 'that person' about that. Have a good day, Sherry.

-Have a good day, Gin…

Gin nodded and then turned his back to her. Sherry stared at him as he walked away and finally got out of the laboratory. After he left, she focused back on her work, although she had a special grin on her face...

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Hello! ¡Hola! Salut! Hallo! Konnichiwa! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

Once again, the reason I wrote this is Tumblr. Last night I recieved an anonymous ask in which someone said that they liked my lemon fanfction and asked me to write some more. It isn't the first request I get, although I'm still looking for some inspiration to write what the first anon asked me for. Anyway, I felt inspirated last night. And so I got my hands on the keyboard... and this fic was born. To be honest, it took me about three hours to write it. As I had no Internet connection, I had to rely on my English dictionary. My main problem was the idiom Gin uses ('You bite the very hand that feeds you'). I had absolutely no idea of what it was like in English! However, I really wanted it to be in the fic, so I wrote it down in Spanish and decided to look it up in the morning. Curiously, it's the same as in Spanish ('to bite the hand that feeds you' in English, 'morder la mano que te da de comer' in Spanish).

So this is most of it. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I will be very glad to read your opinions on it!

Lots of love and see you next time,

Sherry F.


End file.
